Snake Fangs and Scorpion Tails (Book5 of the Fallen Prophecy)
by Bookman Old Style
Summary: Sandstorm and Dune never necessarily saw eye to eye, yet when Sandstorm finds herself with an egg -their egg- she has to hide it from Burn. A terrible battle in the stronghold captures her life, while months earlier, her mate's last breaths were at the talons of Queen Scarlet. Cobra is left alone at only two months old, ending up being cared for by Six-Claws. (Rated T for gore)
1. Acknowledgements

Snake Fangs and Scorpion Tails

By: Adrenaline the SkyWing

For Zac, the one who never leaves someone behind.


	2. Prologue: Sandstorm's Secret

Prologue

Sandstorm breathed out a small plume of flame, her poisonous barb on her tail twitching protectively. A golden egg speckled with brown-yellow, white-gold and dark beige near the base of the egg lay nestled next to its mother's underbelly. Sandstorm admired how the egg blended so well with shifting sands of the desert.

Its father was never around anymore, busy disobeying orders, more than likely. She sighed, her claws sinking into the warm sand beneath her. _I wish he were here_ , she thought sadly. _Stupid camel turd…._

Sandstorm was the general in Burn's army, and she was now miles upon miles away from the stronghold. Away from the decapitated dragon heads, away from the smell of rotting flesh. Away from danger, all the way south, out on the peninsula of the Kingdom of Sand. She watched the eerily silent waves as they crept along the sodden sand of the beach, and she watched them slowly retreat to the seemingly black ocean.

 _I guess that's why it's called the Obsidian Sea_ , Sandstorm thought uneasily, her ears pricking. Not a single sound came from the waters, and she faintly recalled her mate nicknaming it the "Sea of Silent Deaths". She shuddered and held her egg closer. Cold stars glittered above, not a single cloud in the air. Three patches of night left dark and bare, due to all three moons in their revolutions of blankness.

"I have no idea where your father is," she muttered to her egg. "Avoiding Burn and her pompous sisters of hers I'm sure." Sandstorm herself never really cared which sister actually acquired the throne, but it wasn't her place to have that opinion. Her parents had always been the one's to suck up to the scarred princess; giving her intricate items for her weirdling tower, being the first dragons to call her "Queen Burn", and being the first dragons with their heads on spears due to having a secret alliance with Blister's army.

Sandstorm had only been ten when her parents were murdered over fifteen years ago, but she'd been in Burn's personal student since her tail barb had developed along with her teeth and claws.

That's how she'd become the general of the three sisters' most powerful army. Plus, she'd made good friends with Burn's little brother, Smolder –the now last remaining prince of the SandWings. He had given her a special key that unlocked the royal kitchen and the royal library. Burn had refused to give Sandstorm the charity of food or knowledge, so Smolder had decided to help out his only friend –that wasn't a scavenger.

She sighed as the memory was blown away, distracted by the sudden jolt her egg gave. A faint click from inside and then it suddenly went quiet. Sandstorm froze, her black eyes stuck on the eggshell. She exhaled loudly when she detected the dragonet's heartbeat within.

"Oh thank the scorpions…" she whispered. Her eyes trailed up to the sky once more, where threads of bright light had begun to seep over the distant horizon, which meant Sandstorm should've been at her war post over an hour ago. Which also meant that Burn was already waiting for her.

 _I guess those are a few more teeth I can say my goodbyes to,_ she thought, running her black tongue through miniature gaps in her gums –previous pedestals to glistening white fangs.

She glanced at her egg once more before lifting herself. She'd kept it hidden for this long, so surely nothing could happen to it. And surely nothing could happen to her.

It wasn't like she was going to die in the next month.


End file.
